2 for 1
by Mika Uriah
Summary: a late night encounter in the park lets Henry find something he craves - threesome, slash, PWP- 2 original characters


Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: unapologetic gay male sex. Some aggressiveness,100% completely consensual sex. Three some.

000

Henry fumbled with the cell phone, his hands shook as he waited with bated breath hoping the gentleman that he agreed to meet with in the park wouldn't be late; he was new at this – the whole Gay thing, he was even newer at trying to meet people on the internet for sex; the arrangements had been made earlier that day on an Internet chat room with an anonymous man. The anticipation that he had reveled in all day was quickly waning.

Lightning breached the darkness of the sultry evening revealing a threatening night sky. The immediacy and intensity of the inevitable crack of thunder indicated that the forecasted torrential rains would be soon to arrive as Henry Foss waited for his mystery man; He was late - twenty minutes late to be precise – and the impending storm deflating Henry's hopes that he was going to show up. There he sat, with increasingly heavy rain pelting the roof of his truck as he sat at some deserted park in a town near to where the sanctuary was located

The park was reputed to be a bit of a hangout for those who were cruising the town for some action but on a Wednesday, with a storm of seemingly apocalyptic proportions looming ominously on the western horizon, Hank's hopes of meeting anyone else were slim to none. He looked at his watch and decided that he would call the night a bust in fifteen minutes, as disappointment set in and he prayed for the appearance of headlights in his rear-view and the appearance of his new internet "friend"- And there were!

He seen the lights in the rearview mirror and his heart sped up quickly, before the idea that this could be another young and 'just learning' bottom like he was. He had a fantasy of being topped by rather experience male, that's the one that kept coming to the surface of the dark void anyway the car pulled around the parking lot and Henry could just make out a medium built man before he shot back out into the dimly light street and was gone. It was not his internet suitor but his hopes had risen. All it would've taken was a decent top to fulfill the fantasy. Henry's heart rated declined, he was about to check the time again when the lights returned. It was the same car and this time he pulled into a parking spot not more than 10 yards away. Henry's heart was now skipping along at a rate approaching fatality. The man peered at Henry through the sheets of falling rain and Henry waved at him dumbly. A week gesture that revealed his quaking heart and jittering nerves, but it was enough. He exited his vehicle with a single movement that exuded confidence. The mystery man strutted, heedless to Henry's car as the young HAP fumbled to open the window.

"So, what is it you are looking for tonight?" he asked in a deep voice.

He was Henry's height, but had a heavier build that appeared to have once been of a body-builder's but has now gone slightly to seed. He had dark hair and deep brown piercing eyes. "I'm a bottom…into oral and anal," Henry stammered softly.

He chuckled at how nervous and uncomfortable Henry sounded "Well, I think I might just be able to help you but you should know that my roommate may want to join in," he stated dramatically. He looked at Henry as if he was grade A prime rib and was on the menu.

Henry's heart lurched in his chest and his vision seemed to become obscured by a haze that did not emulate from the raging storm but rather from the adrenaline coursing through his veins. He nodded stupidly in response.

"Follow me" he talked Henry into following him to his place.

They mystery man did not live far from the park but in Henry's anticipation it seemed to take eons to arrive. Henry was led into his duplex by his shoulders as if he were a child, "what's your name?" Henry tried and got no answer.

Instead left Henry standing at the foot of the stairs like some servant as he went up to inform his roommate of the night's prize. In a matter of seconds Henry was beckoned up and into the bedroom.

000

His roommate was taller, younger and thinner but still older than Henry by at least five years. He smiled grimly as Henry entered trembling so severely that he had to concentrate on keeping his knees from buckling.

Mystery man, who was standing by the bedroom door came up behind Henry suddenly and wrapped his arms around his waist, and kissed the back of his neck. The roommate laughed as a jolt shot through his body. Before he knew it Henry's shirt was off and his jeans were unbuttoned and sliding down his smooth, slender, white thighs. Mystery man then hooked his thumbs in the waistband of Henry's boxers and Henry felt mystery man's hairy chest slide down Henry's back as he slid down the boxers to join the pants around Henry's ankles. Henry stepped out of them in what he hoped was a graceful movement.

Henry could now feel his hot breath against the crack of his ass and he jumped when mystery man bit one of his buttocks lightly. Henry stayed immobile as he listened to the mystery man disrobe him from behind and the next sensation was his erect cock sliding softly through the cleft between Henry's smooth butt cheeks. He wrapped his arms around Henry from behind as the mystery man's member glided to and fro beneath his ass and along the skin under his balls. Henry's mind reeled with anticipation of his next move. His roommate starred at them while stroking the bulge in his sweatpants as if they were his own private porno movie.

Henry was suddenly released and the mystery man walked around to sit on the edge of his bed beckoning to Henry with his fingers. Standing at about 7 inches long and of medium thickness with veins throbbing along its length, his cock was a true work of art. Henry approached him and dropped to his knees. His scent was intoxicating as Henry drew the waiting member into my watering mouth. Mystery man sighed loudly and said, "Work that cock with your hot little mouth." he heard the roommate unzip his fly.

He was in total erotic bliss as Henry swished the tip of the erection with the tip of his tongue while his roommate vigorously jacked off not 5 feet away. Soon, however things were going to get much better.

The man who picked Henry up from the park pushed Henry's mouth off his cock and left the room. As if this were his cue, the roommate took his place and placed his longer but thinner cock into Henry's mouth without so much as a word. Henry was working on the long shaft with such a single-minded purpose that he did not hear the older man re-enter the room. Suddenly Henry felt something cool Drizzle down his ass as he bent over to service the roommate with his mouth. Henry turned to see mystery man stroking lubrication onto his now condom-clad member. The mystery man signaled for Henry to continue his ministrations on his friend as the mystery man stepped up behind him and slid the tip of his cock along the crack of Henry's round smooth ass. Henry had to force himself to relax when he felt the pressure build against his hole.

Pain seared through Henry right up and into his abdomen as his girth stretched the young HAP to the fullest extent. Struggling to remain relaxed, Henry let the cock in his mouth drop out as he mouthed wordlessly, lost in the deliciously decadent feeling of violation of his most intimate orifice. Mystery man slid slowly and smoothly past the tight sphincter and into Henry's quivering rectum from behind as Henry kneeled on the edge of the bed bent over his erect roommate. The pain that was at first sharp gradually dulled to a pulsing pressure that seemed to throb in time with the hap's heartbeat. Soon pain gave way to a tingling sensation as his rectum relented its resistance to his lover's invasion. He withdrew completely and then took Henry again in one slow even stroke sending waves of pleasure through Henry's abdomen. Again and again he ravished Henry's insides until Henry started hearing the slurping and sloshing sounds that indicate total surrender. Henry's ass was his and he used it for his pleasure his throbbing erection thrusted in and out of Henry's defeated hole, his large balls slapping against the back of Henry's thighs. Henry moaned softly in pleasure as he gripped the bedspread. The roommate, seeing that Henry was too immersed in ecstasy to service him any longer, squirmed out from under Henry and ran for another condom.

The stiff shaft was now pummeling Henry's ass as he gripped Henry's waist for better leverage. Henry felt like one of the sluttish women on some cut-rate porno as he slammed Henry from behind so hard Henry had to push back into him in order to keep from falling over forward. After what seemed like ages of steady fucking he slowed his pace. Henry felt his shaft twitch inside him as his body stiffened. With a triumphant groan he came with his engorged cock throbbing inside Henry's rectum. He then withdrew.

The emptiness that Henry felt was temporary as the roommate stepped behind Henry and re-filled Henry's hot gaping hole with his long cock in one easy motion. There was no pain but only a new feeling as his longer cock hit Henry's prostrate. Henry's whole body tingled and Henry rocked into his thrusts with sweaty abandon as he slammed Henry's sleazy ass without regard. Like his roommate, he, too, used Henry's sweet young body to its fullest and then came with a soft sigh of relief.

After Henry dressed and was shown to the door like a whore who had outstayed her welcome. Henry drove home through the diminishing rain with lubrication dripping down his legs and the masculine scent of pre-ejaculate lingering on his face. He was aglow with satisfaction. When he reached the sanctuary Henry jacked off urgently as the scenes of the night's debauchery danced in his mind. He had gotten two cocks inside of him after the anticipation of only one.


End file.
